The Blade of Destruction
by The F0X
Summary: First fanfic story. 1st story in hopefully a collection of stories. Follow the life of Kuro as he fights with the gods...
1. Chapter 1: Creeds

Hey there! I thought instead of just reading fanfics all the time I would actually write one. So I have a basic idea for this one so I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime's used in this story.**

Chapter 1: Creeds

Many creeds have their own way of thinking or their own beliefs. Those beliefs become their ideals and they start to live by them, others soon join in with their own beliefs until there is a order full of different creeds and everyone should join one of the creeds. But what happens when someone denies the creeds.

Year-238

A boy no older than 12 was running down the street of a small village. This wasn't some ordinary village this village was on the border line of the safe haven known as Lum. The child ran out into the forest following the dusty path until he reached an old chapel. The boy ran in through the gates and ran inside a big smile plastered on his face.

He found an old man on his knees praying to a statue of man with a great sword that pointed downward into the ground and the man resting his hand upon the top of the sword.

"Hey old man what are you teaching me today" The boy asked bouncing up and down.

"Silence boy can't you see I'm praying" The old man hissed annoyed by the boy interrupting his prayer.

"Praying to who old man" The boy asked.

The man sighed "Listen boy learn some respect and I'm praying to the great Arthur the great king of order" The man said.

"Yeah whatever let's get to training" The boy grinned.

"Fine" The old man sighed again as he pulled out a sword that he carried.

"Listen up boy today I will be teaching you about Spirit Particles so Spirit Particles are what give us life without them we would be dead but so men and women process the ability to use these Spirit Particles as weapons creating Spirit Strikes. These Strikes are used to weaken or even kill opponents" The man ranted

"Can you use these Spirit Particles Sensei" The boy questioned

"Yes I was once a soldier for King Arthur" The old man said

"Amazing" the boy shouted out smiling wildly.

"Right as I was saying these particles can be used to make Spirit Strikes which are very dangerous" The old man went on as the boy listened intently.

Hours Later…

The young child was huffing and puffing as he tried to unleash his Spirit Energy.

"kensei sensei this is hard" The boy cried out as he got up off the ground.

"Well I didn't say it would be easy it can take years to unlock your inner energy it took me four years in total" The Kensei stated

The boys eyes widened "But I want to get to the front lines and fight" He said

Kensei chuckled "You won't be able to do that"

"Yes I can" The boy shouted as he got into a stance and tried with all of his might to reach in and grab hold of his Spirit Energy.

"Its useless boy go home and rest and we'll meet here tomorrow" Kensei said as he turned and started to walk away.

The boy grew angry and tried even harder to grab his energy. Little did he know that he was unleashing his energy.

'It's useless' The words echoed through his head.

'He doesn't believe I'm fit to do it' he thought

'He thinks I'm useless' He continued. As he was lost in bitter rage his energy stream was being polluted by his thoughts and started growing bigger and stronger.

"This entire world is all the same…" He began as Kensei turned around in shock of sensing Spirit Energy rise off the boy "All of you are pitiful and annoying I want to rid the world of you all" He shouted out, his Spirit Energy shooting into the sky as it did the energy started changing it got darker and darker till it was pitch black.

Kensei shocked as he was remembered his training and pulled out his sword and prepared to strike at a moment's notice. He saw the young child staring at him with a look of non-emotion that shook him a bit.

'How can a child have such a dead look in his eyes' he wondered

"Sorry sensei" The boy said

"For what" He questioned the boy

"For what I'm going to do but it's for the good of all beings" The boy replied as his Spirit Energy stared to rise once again.

"You think you a small child that has only unlocked his Spirit Energy will be able to kill me a retired sergeant of King Arthur's army" The man scoffed.

"You're foolish" He finished.

He readied his blade for a quick end. While he took his stance the boy raised his hand and pointed his finger at once sensei and poured all his Spirit Energy into it and fired it. The result a massive explosion that covered the entire forest. The dust cleared and it showed the boy in the same place he was in and Kensei with a look of dead shock and a hole right through his chest.

"Kuro" Kensei's last words were before he dropped to the earth below him.

Central tower…

Central Tower was the one place on the battlefield that remained unharmed it was the meeting place of all the kings and queens of their own elements.

There were seven of them in total. They were proud and powerful leaders that fought for their own cause but when it came to these meetings there was a no fighting policy put in place.

"So your priest wasn't able to hold a finger against him hmmm Arthur" A beautiful young woman said.

"He was retired and out of the war for a long time Akari" Arthur replied. Arthur was King of Order and his element was water. He was a young man at the age of 24 that was tall with a lean build with long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail that just touched the top of his back.

"Still to lose to a child that young are all you're forces like that" Akari responded. Akari was the Queen of Rage and her element was fire. She was a beautiful young woman at the age of 16 with flaming red hair that reached to her thighs. She was the smallest in the room and the newest member to the elements.

"Don't get over-confident Akari" A middle-aged man said. This was Zaros the 2nd oldest member in the elements at 30. He was King of Emptiness and his element was lighting. He had a muscular build unlike Arthur and was the tallest member in the gathering. He had black hair with purple highlights.

"I'm not just stating facts" Akari replied a smirk planted of her face.

"Next time keep them to yourself girl" A man with a more muscular build than Zaros snorted out. This was Hoa-Tapu King of War his element was earth. He was a short but very muscular man with short brown hair. He was the oldest member at 31 years old.

"Shut it Shorty!" A tall woman shouted at Hoa-Tapu. This was Kazeko Queen of Skies her element was wind. She had long blond hair reaching the bottom of her back. She was quite tall. Though she wasn't as beautiful as Akari she was a charmer none the less 28 years old.

"Silence all of you!" demanded another beautiful woman. This was the Head of the Kings and Queens of Elements Kami. Kami was a 20 year old woman that had pure white hair with ice blue streaks running through it. She was Queen of Light and her Element was light. She was the strongest among the gathered leaders making her Queen of them all.

Everyone quieted down for her. "Good now it is obvious to me that this boy will be a asset to one of us if we are able to recruit him so it's up to yourselves if you want win the war or not" She stated eyes closed in thought.

"Is this boy really that powerful that he could win one of us the war?" Arthur asked not believing Kami's words.

"Yes Arthur it's true what she saying I sense that boys power is even able to match Hu if trained" Zaros said

"Then he's a danger to us all we should kill him while he's weak" Arthur said

"No way he has only started his career and beside he's quite handsome" She giggled the last part out.

"Anyway I think we're done here so I'm leaving" Hoa-Tapu said as he melted into the ground.

"As will I" Kazeko stated as wind surrounded her and she disappeared.

"The boy will fall to me army" Arthur said as a water bubble picked him up and popped away with him.

Kami just walked out like a normal person and Zaros and Akari stayed until Kami was gone.

"Well?" Questioned Akari

"Fine you can go get him" Zaros sighed while turning and leaving the same way Kami did.

"See ya" Akari said as she waved at Zaros. Flames burned her to ashes.

'I don't get that teleport' Zaros thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the first short chapter. Hope you like it, this as I said at the start is my 1st ever fanfiction so I'm sorry if I mess up a bit anyway I'm already typing up the next chapter and should have it done in a while.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2: Allies and Enemies

Hello again. This is the second chapter, now if any of you don't get whats happening with this story and when Naruto or Ichigo come in and just wreck I am very sorry but this only has little things from the anime's as I like being as original as possible with my stories but I will be bringing in some Naruto and Bleach characters but that's for a while.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime's used in this story.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Year-238

Boarder-line between Lands of Order and Rage.

It had been a couple of days since the start of Kuro's journey into the battlefield. He wanted to find a fort of some sort to sign up for whatever army just to get some training before trying to take down all of the elements. Well that was his new goal he hoped he see it through to the end no he would and he knew it.

"My, my I actually made it first" A woman's voice took Kuro out of thought as he looked up he saw a beautiful girl just older than him with long ruby red hair and blood red eyes.

"What do you want?" Kuro questioned

"Me" she pointed to herself then she smiled and pointed at him "I want you"

"Well sorry I would love to get to know you better as well but I have to get to war" Kuro said walking past her.

"You have a strange element" She suddenly said.

Kuro whipped around and stared at her "What do you know"

"I know you're element is compatible with mine meaning I can train you to be stronger" Akari said looking straight in the eye.

"Alright I'll go with you then" Kuro said.

"Great!" She exclaimed as they both vanished in a pool of flames.

Land of Rage- Queen's palace

They both appeared in front of a massive palace. Soldiers were on guard duty and patrolling the area.

"Where are we" Kuro asked

"We are at me palace" Akari replied as she walked forward. Kuro followed close behind.

They entered the palace and Akari had the cooks prepare food for them. They sat in a living room with a fire going.

"Who exactly are you" Kuro asked

"Queen of one of the seven elements that element being Rage" Akari answered

"I know you want to kill all of us elements" She continued

"But hopefully in time you'll find that I'm a great help to you" She finished as she looked at the fire burn the wood.

"I see so you're going to train me then help me with my goal but why" Kuro asked

"Cause your goal is the same as mine" She replied which surprised Kuro.

Her eyes softened "My parents were killed because of these wars I want to end them" her hands tightened as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Well anyway let's eat" her said wiping the tears away and some servants came in and served them both food.

After a good meal and some chat Akari showed Kuro where he would be sleeping. "Right meet me in the gardens at eight o'clock in the morning okay"

"Right" Kuro said as he turned and opened the door he stopped.

"Akari I'm sorry" Akari's eyes widened "Why" she asked.

"For your parents no child should have to live their childhood without their parents I will end these wars" Kuro said.

Akari smiled "I know you will" she replied.

The next day….

Kuro awoke on the comfortable bed he was given. He sighed his training would begin and he would become strong enough to take on the kings and queens themselves.

He went down after clothing himself he didn't shower because he knew he would be training all day so there was no need. After a good breakfast he headed outside and saw Akari sitting on the grass eyes closed in a strange sitting position.

"Umm what are you doing Akari" the boy asked curiously

Akari opened her eyes and looked at him "Meditating why?" she questioned tilting her head to the side.

To Kuro she looked cute he blushed and turned his head away.

"Kuro?" Akari asked.

"Nothing anyway train me till I can't be trained no more" Kuro demeaned

"Well Kuro I got my 2nd in command to do that for me because my level of power is only reachable by training up your body so you're going to be under his command okay" Akari said as a man with black hair and red demon like eyes walked up beside her.

"Is this my trainee" He asked

"Yes Xiuhcoatl this is Kuro and Kuro this is your new teacher Xiuhcoatl" Akari said introducing them to each other.

2 years later…

Kuro had trained in the arts of sword fighting, Spirit Energy control and some techniques that Xiuhcoatl had shown him. He lacked experience but Akari said that he would get that after he was up to her level of understanding the arts of fighting with swords and Spirit Energy.

Year-240

Land of Rage

Queen Akari's palace…

Akari and Kuro stood out on a training ground Kuro was panting for air while Akari had still to break a sweat.

"You lack experience and you need more training so I'm going to be giving you over to Xiuhcoatl so you can get experience" Akari stated calmly.

Days later…

Soldiers of the Queen of Rage were marching forward on muddy ground. The head of these men was Xiuhcoatl the 2nd in command of Akari's forces. Word came to the palace that Arthur King of Order was launching an assault against her. So she sent her 2nd in command and his men to deal with it that included Kuro who was getting stronger everyday thanks to Xiuhcoatl training methods.

"Hold men!" Xiuhcoatl's voice echoed through the empty land.

All the men stopped and waited for their new orders. "Privet Kuro here now" the 2nd in command shouted out.

Kuro walked up the Xiuhcoatl and stand at attention "Sir reporting in" He stated.

"I need you to hold this camp I'm going with a squad of men to the east to see if we can see Orders soldiers" Xiuhcoatl explained.

"Right sir" Kuro replied.

He got all the men to set up camp for the night while Xiuhcoatl was gone.

Midnight…

Most of the men were sleeping or just relaxing. Kuro was still waiting for Xiuhcoatl's return. He was lost in thought until he heard a loud cry of men. He shot up and listened and heard where it was coming from he looked up the way Xiuhcoatl and his team went and saw a massive army surrounding the camp.

"ALL SOLDIER TO ATTENTION!" Kuro Shouted all the men woke hearing him and got up and were shocked to see them surrounded by the enemy.

"Sir what do we do" a soldier asked Kuro

"We have no choice but to fight and we need to get a message to Akari straight away that we lost the outer land and that Orders soldiers are advancing in great numbers towards her" Kuro said to the man

"Right I'll go sir" He said

"Fine hurry and grab the last horse" Kuro told him

"Sir it's been an honor" The soldier said before turning and running for the last horse.

"Be ready men! We will hold this camp till our last man" Kuro shouted out for the soldiers to hear

"Do we even stand a chance" One soldier said

"Do not let fear grip you into its vice for it shall never let you go…" he started

"…Fear is the real enemy it up to you to beat it and fight to your last breathe and you shall know that if you die you died fighting for the right cause for peace for THE END OF THIS DAMED WAR!" Kuro shouted the last bit out all the men silent until one started cheering and one by one they all cheered for Kuro's comforting words.

"If you are willing to take up arms with me brothers then let us fight" Kuro said before drawing his sword and charging forward with the soldiers close behind him.

"Sir Orders" a soldier of Arthur's assault asked his commanding officer.

"Kill them, kill them all" with that the soldier of Arthur charged the two forces then meet and battled.

Kuro fought and fought killing as many as possible. He was cover in blood and he didn't care he just kept going.

'I will destroy them all' he thought

After killing hundreds of men he looked at the soldier that was able to land the last strike on him walk away after he dropped to the earth tired he noticed most of his men were dead as well. He sighed a final sigh 'So this is how it ends with all my goals becoming dreams and turning to dust because I lack power to defeat my enemy'

'More power you say'

'Huh who's that' Kuro opened his eyes seeing reality had stopped and a figure walked up to him the figure wore black robes and a black mask with a white scarf warped around his neck.

'You seek power which I can give but to wield such a power your body needs more preparing if I save you will you take up arms under me and serve me to your greatest ability?' the figure asked

'I will I have no other reason not to and I can hopefully make my goals a reality' Kuro thought as somehow this being was able to read his thoughts

'Very well' the figure said before a dark surge of power spiked the battleground all soldiers around were killed blood covered everything.

That Morning…

Akari was on a horse riding as fast as she could towards the place that Xiuhcoatl had been told to make camp if her senses were right she felt the darkest Spirit Energy coming from here early in the morning.

She saw a horse riding her way with one of her soldiers on it. "Your majesty I was given orders to give a message"

"What is it" Both horses were riding towards the camp.

"Private Kuro ordered me to tell you that the camp has fallen to Orders soldiers" He told her.

"Private Kuro wasn't Xiuhcoatl there" She questioned.

"No he took a group of men to see if he could spot Orders men but he didn't return" The soldier explained.

"I see well let's see what's left" She said.

"Yes your majesty" The soldier complied.

When they reached the camp they were stunned to see the camp hadn't been touched.

"I thought the camp fell to the enemy so where is everyone" Akari asked.

"Well there was an army surrounding us before I left" He answered. They approached the camp and a strong smell of blood filled their nose.

"I can smell blood coming from on hill" The soldier said. They walked up the hill and their eyes widened in shock.

"Impossible there are hundreds of bodies we only had a hundred soldiers with us" The soldier said. Akari walked forwards there was a creator in the middle of all the bodies. She found a man who was shaking in fear and almost dead.

"So what can you show me" Akari said as she put her hands on her head and used a mind reader technique.

Akari saw hundreds of soldiers marching to the camp where Xiuhcoatl was meant to guard. She saw a man on a horse he looked to be in charge, he had his sword drawn and blood covered it as Xiuhcoatl's lifeless body hit the ground.

After a while she saw the army surround the camp and then heard a brave speech Kuro said to the men. They then charged up the hill and battled at the top of the hill. Her soldiers fought better then what she thought maybe because of Kuro speech. It wasn't enough though her soldier died and Kuro was the last man standing and the man she was watching through walked over to Kuro he drew his sword and he and Kuro fought. Eventually Kuro got too tired to bloke a incoming attack and blood flowed out of his wound, he collapsed on the ground then she grew interested. A figure wearing royal black robes and white scarf with a black mask appeared next to Kuro. The figure then turned to all the soldiers and raised his hand and a sword formed. He swung his sword and a massive explosion covered the entire battlefield.

The soldier that Akari was watching through opened his eyes and saw the figure look at him she caught the only words the figure said "Let this be a warning to all of you who strike out against me and my followers" then he lifted Kuro and they disappeared.

Akari opened his eyes and the man below her drew his last breath and then he was gone. "Well" The soldier with her asked.

"It seems I have to call a meeting of the Kings and Queens of the elements" she said. The soldier only nodded. They got on their horses and left for the palace.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one should be up in a bit!

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3: A changing war

Hello there! How are you this fine day or afternoon or midnight cause yeah I'm crap at intro's...

Sorry about that anyway this is the third chapter of the story so yeah hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any anime's used in this story! If I did then you would all hate me and I wouldn't be here writing this story.**

* * *

One Week later…

Central Tower

Akari had called a meeting and nearly everyone was gathered in the Central Tower. They waited for the rest to join. Casual chat was shared with everyone until they heard footsteps, once they stopped the doors opened to reveal someone everyone didn't expect. Hu, the greatest of all the Kings and Queens of the elements, he was quite tall and had long deep green hair that reached his shoulders, he had a muscular build and wore a royal rode which had nature written on the back. He was the age of 19 years old.

"Hu" Nearly everyone said their eyes widened.

"Well hello there" Hu greeted with a smile. Kami appeared next to him and didn't seem fazed by his appearance at the meeting.

"Well why were we called by our newest member" Hu questioned.

"I called you all here today to bring some things of importance to you all basically yesterday orders soldiers attacked a camp of mine killing my 2nd in command as well as a lot of my men but even though that happened one of my men came into contact of a supernatural being" Akari explained.

Kami frowned at Arthur she was left in charge as High Queen of the Elements and she wanted no fighting for as long as possible. Hu had different thoughts "A supernatural being you say" he asked.

"Yes it was wearing black royal robes, a white scarf and a black face mask" Akari said.

Hu's face turned serious "That was a Traveler there supernatural beings of great power that grant power to us humans" Hu said.

"Why have we not heard of these so called Travelers" Questioned Hoa-Tapu.

"Because it's beyond your understanding and power level" Hu stated simply as he didn't care that he insulted him.

"I am a king and you say I'm not at I high enough power level" Shouted the small man he was getting annoyed.

"Yes kings are nothing without travelers" Hu said. " They give us the power to change or more like form our Spirit Energy into elements as such" Hu finshed.

They all looked at him in bewilderment, how could such knowledge be unknown to them. It showed that Hu was well versed in the science of their Spirit Energy.

"So is this Traveler of any danger to us" Questioned Zoros generally interested in these Travelers.

"It's none of your concern I myself will personally deal with it" Hu said with a stern look in his eye's you could that he was bothered by the appearance of the Traveler and how much he was being questioned about the Traveler to Hu it was all a unnecessary pain in the side.

Zoros noted that Kami was being eerily silent during the discussion she didn't usually act the way she did like the way she was now. Zoros passed it off as because Hu was here.

"Anyway aside from this Traveler what about my Kuro" Akari demanded not even noticing she said 'my'. Arthur would have laughed at her for being so caring for some random soldier of her's but in this instance he knew she would castrate him if he spoke out of line.

"It seems from what you told me that this young boy it going to be used at a weapon of the Traveler to get whatever it wants which also means that the boy will probably be brainwashed so he is totally loyal to the Traveler" Hu stated as if it was nothing.

"What" Akari screamed, there had to be something she could do to save Kuro.

"Akari calm down may I remind you where we are" Hissed Zoros as he didn't like when Akari got annoyed it wasn't one of his personal favorites. He still remembered Order's platoon that was sent after Zoros troops and killed them and once Akari got news that the troops were killed which had one of her best friends in there she left straight away from Zoros palace and went straight after the platoon by herself no word came back until two weeks after Akari was spotted covered in blood head to toe heading back towards the Land of Emptyness thats how she went from the 2nd in command of Zoros to the Queen of Chaos or even better yet rage.

Akari swallowed her rage and anger as she didn't want to start a fight and end up starting a war as Zoros her old teacher and leader hated fighting and only did it when necessary.

"Anyway if that's all I will be hunting myself a Traveler so long" Hu said and with that he puffed out of existence with only leaves left behind showing where he stood.

The others one by one left in there own way until it was just Kami, Zoros and Akari.

"He's not lost" Kami started slowly getting the attention of the other two in the great meeting hall. "Hu said he would be brainwashed which isn't true to a extent" She finshed as she did Akari ran straight to her and grabbed her by her robes which were pure white like Heaven.

"Please Kami please tell me you know something that could be of some use to knowing he's still himself" She whispered, her eyes were getting watery as she didn't want to lose a great friend and potential mate.

Kami widened her eye's for anyone to just grab her was a death penalty but this girl was willing to give her life to save a soldier. There has to be something about this person that makes people want to help him. To befriend a Queen but just that but the Queen of Chaos who listens to no one only Zoros the odd time is something special.

"Well basically how it works is the Traveler won't just do that it actually depends on what type of Traveler it is and based on your description the Traveler that showed up was actually the Traveler of Darkness which a emperor class Traveler" She explained.

"You seem to know a lot about these Travelers as well Kami did Hu tell you" Zoros asked.

"No and I'd rather not say how I know as Hu could be listening" Kami whispered even quieter then before it was nearly impossible to make out what she said.

Akari was about to ask why but Zoros knew that they shouldn't stay on that topic if Kami had to whisper because of Hu hearing seeing that Kami was basically Hu's second in command in a way.

"Let's just take it as he could still be himself Akari and leave" Zoros said quickly before Akari could ask her question. Akari seeing the look Zoros was giving her decided to drop it.

"Alright I'll be at my palace if you need me Zoros" Akari said she had a lot on her mind that she needed to think about.

"That's fine Akari I will take my leave as well I believe this meeting has taken it's tole on us all we should all rest up as the future is livening up with threats and war" Zoros spoke wisely and faded into the nothingness. Akari and Kami nodded their heads and took their leave as well. Once they where gone Hu appeared in the corner on the room leaning on the wall as if he was there the entire time. He smirked as he thought to himself 'Well Kami hiding knowledge like that away from me is foolish as I will always find out but for now I'll let the Traveler of Darkness do as he pleases to see what he will do everything has just got interesting' With those thoughts he once again vanished into nothingness as if nothing was there.

 **At the farthest reigns of the Elemental Nations:**

Kuro awoke to the chirping of birds and the green forest all around him. Not knowing how he got here he tried to remember what happened to him. His eye's widened as he realized he should have been dead on the boarder of the Land of Chaos and the Land of Order but why was he alive and in some random forest.

" **It seems your awake** "

* * *

So that's the third chapter please tell me if you like the story so far I want some feedback. Even if the haters want to hate I'll take it so yeah thanks again for reading and yeah once again review and give me some feedback.

Ja ne.


End file.
